DragonBall:So Far Gone
by InfamousAnimeAssassin
Summary: Rated M. An AU where Trunks and Pan are the same age. Trunks finally gets the courage to tell Pan his feelings. She has feelings too but... Will love blossom or will he be broken hearted. Set after Goku leaves. What new villians will they encounter? Are they strong enough? Read to find out I will try to update weekly.


Dragonball: So Far Gone

Ch.1

**Authors Note: Warning the following fan ficion may contain language and adult situations that may not be acceptable for younger audiences. Viewer Discretion is advised. Okay this is my third fic and to make this special I used some of my personal experience with girls. An AU where Trunks and Pan are best friends and are the same age. Now that Goku is gone Vegeta, Trunks, and Pan must defend the Earth. This is their story (9/10th is Trunks and Pan though) Rated M you have been warned...**

It was a peaceful day in the world of DragonBall. The clouds were fluffy; the consistency of cotton candy, the air was clean. It was sunny outside. People were out shopping at the malls Traffic was thick and overall it was typical. It had been several days since Goku's departure from the Earth. All were upset but knew they'd see him again when the world needed him most. But either way they all had to get stronger so Goku could finally rest and take time off.

'_I wonder what Pans' up to?' _questioned a curious Trunks as he touched down at his favorite training spot. "Well since Goku is gone I guess the others and I are going to have to train hard so we can protect the Earth." he said aloud to himself. He positioned himself; his feet were shoulder length apart, his fists were at his side he squatted down slightly, and began channeling his ki. As he closed his eyes he slowly began to yell. He was now in his Super Saiya-jin form. He then began a series of punches and kicks the velocity of the punches and kicks emitted a swishing sound. "Damn it, I need to figure out how to break the Super Saiya-jin 2 barrier" he curse as he began to transform into the SSJ2 form. After what seemed hours of training Trunks finally allowed himself to rest. "I'm so close".

Pans' boyfriend Kyo knocked at the door of her house. "Pan I need to talk to you." he said loudly. "Hey Kyo!" she exclaimed jumping out her bedroom window. She landed and kissed his cheek "Whats up?" "Well Pan...I uh...I think we should see other people" and with that he walked away. Pan was in total shock to say the least. She broke down into tears. _'Why? He leaves me after all we've been through. Am I not good enough?' _she questioned herself. She stayed like that for what seemed hours before she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Pan-chan? Whats wrong?" asked a concerned Trunks. "Kyo...he broke up with me" she answered between sobs. She suddenly felt his strong, muscular arms around her. "Panny I'm sorry to hear that. But believe me he will regret this, not because I'll hurt him or anything but because he let a treasure like you go, you deserve so much better Pan-chan." he said honestly, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb, causing her to blush.

She didn't know what to say Trunks had never spoken to her in such a romantic way. "Trunks-kun...what are you saying?" she asked realizing that her tears had stop and her sadness was replaced with hope. She had always felt strongly about him, they were friends best friends to be exact. But she had alway wanted him as more than a friend. Old feeling that she had ignored for so long were resurfacing. Her feeling for Kyo were that of a crush not love. "Pan-chan I know you just got your heart broken, but I've wanted to tell you for so long that I love you. I want to show you how a real man treats a women. So with that being said will you be my Girlfriend? I mean I understand if you just wanna stay friends but I wanted you to know how I feel." he said unable to look at her as he spoke the last sentence. "Trunks-kun, I don't know" she spoke before thinking; the expression on his face literally broke her. "Oh, I see" he said with sadness, he got choked up but refused to let his hurt show.

He turned away "Right, well Pan I got to get going. Just forget I said anything. I'll see you later... oh yeah Pan even if it's not as your boyfriend I'll always be there for you" he said with a fake yet sincere smile. It hurt her that he dropped the 'chan' from her name. But because she didn't think before speaking she had broken his spirits. It was too late now he was already gone. She felt even worse than she did earlier. She began to break down and cry again, she hated that she couldn't tell him the truth; that she really did want to be his girl. She returned to her room and cried herself to sleep. Her dreams that night revolved around Trunks.

Trunks was upset, but he always promised himself he wouldn't be mad, and that he'd always be there, that he'd die for her if he had to. He'd just give her some space and let her get over Kyo. Beside she never said no then again she didn't say yes either. He decided to join his father in the gravity room to train. The rest of the night he trained at 400x gravity and with Vegeta's help ascended to Super Saiya-jin 3. He finally passed out from exhaustion. He dreamed of Pan that night. A small smirk was evident on his face.

That next morning...

Pan woke up to birds chirping outside her window. _'I gotta make things right with Trunks' _she thought to herself. She quickly showered and got dressed. She told her Gohan and Videl how badly she hurt Trunks. They told her that Trunks wouldn't be mad, he was sensitive but not defiant he would believe her, as long as what she felt was true love for her friend. Pan knew Trunks very well but the thought that he may not believe her was unbearable. She told them bye and took of in the direction of Trunks' ki signature. As she flew she tried to think of what she would say besides the truth. _'What if he doesn't believe me?' _she asked herself scared of the answer.

Trunks was so focused on his training he didn't even notice her. "Trunks-kun!" she exclaimed startling him. "Wow you're a Super Saiya-jin 3! When did you ascend?" "Last night" he replied powering down. "So Pan-chan why are you here?" he asked with curiosity. "Trunks-kun...listen yesterday, I spoke without thinking, and I really hurt you...I-I really want to be with you. I always have, but I thought I'd never have the chance. In school you were always so popular, you could've had any girl, even now I mean your president of Capsule Corporation. I realize during your confession my feelings for you never left I just ignored them." she said telling him everything that was on her heart. He couldn't believe it.

"Pan-chan...I never realized you felt that way. I mean I didn't know you felt inferior to other girls. You're right I could have any girl, but I don't want any girl I want you" he said kissing her forehead. "So I guess the only question that remains is 'will you be my girlfriend?'" he asked again. "Yes, yes I will be" she said with a goofy smile that resembled that of her Grandpa. He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands rest on her hips. He pressed his forehead to hers causing her to blush she could feel his warm yet pleasant breath upon her; she leaned in a kissed him. He slowly kissed her back. He pulled her closer into their embrace. She let her hands play in his beautiful lavender hair.

He hesitantly pulled away "Hey Pan-chan you wanna train?" "Yeah let's do that" Pan replied taking her stance...

"**What does Trunks have in store for Pan, will their love stand the test of time? Find out next time on DragonBall GT"**

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and feel free to make suggestions it'll help me improve on my technique. Next chapter will feature a fight from well I don't wanna ruin it so tune in next chapter as DBGT So Far Gone continues... Thanks again and feel free to check out and review my other stories Sincerely InfamousAnimeAssassin.**


End file.
